


Soft

by SifaShep



Series: The Quarian and the Infiltrator [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, commander remy shepard, drabble prompt, the quarian and the infiltrator series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #11, asked by continuousspectrum on Tumblr.</p>
<p>11: Collarbone Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

There were definite advantages to being taller than your significant other. Shepard liked to rest his cheek against the top of Tali’s head. When she wore her enviro-suit, the soft fabric felt good against his skin. When she didn’t, her dark hair made a downy pillow.

Tali couldn’t do the same to him, unless he was sitting and she stood behind him. And even then, her mask (or her chin) tended to dig into the crown of his head. It made sneak-attack hugs more complicated.

But at night, she liked to snuggle against his chest and shoulder. Sometimes he felt her lips brush against his collarbone. It never failed to make him shiver. He didn’t know why; it wasn’t unpleasant, but it always made him hyper-aware of how soft her skin was against his.

Quarians spent their entire lifetimes in their suits, at least until the Geth helped to free them from that prison. He realized why it had been so important for Tali to remove all those barriers between her and him. She needed his touch.

And he needed hers. And every time she kissed him like that, as he held her, he knew what she wanted.

He was always willing to oblige.


End file.
